Batman (2018 Film)
A movie simply titled Batman is a movie released in 2018. This movie is loosely based on the video game, Batman: Arkham Origins. Synopsis The movie begins with Bruce Wayne in a cemetery. You think that the tombstone belongs to Thomas and Martha Wayne. However, a shot of the tombstone reveals that it really belongs to Jason Todd. Bruce Wayne then has a flashback to Todd's death. Batman is finally able to bring Carmine Falcone to justice after decades of him in control of Gotham City's criminal underworld. However, in less then a year a new crime lord known as Black Mask takes over Falcone's criminal empire. Cast Main cast *Josh Brolin as Batman/Bruce Wayne: The CEO of Wayne Enterprise by day and the vigilante known as Batman by night. A price of 5 million dollars is put on Batman's head by Black Mask. Because of this several assassis come after him. *Ian McKellen as Alfred Pennyworth: Bruce Wayne's trusted butler and father figure. He helps Batman behind the scenes with his war on crime. *Tom Selleck as James Gordon: The commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department and an ally to Batman. *Mark Strong as Black Mask/Roman Sionis: The movies main villain. He is sadistic and enjoys inflicting pain on others. Black Mask takes over Gotham's criminal underworld after Carmine Falcone is sent to prison. Seeing Batman as a threat to his empire he hires multiple assassis to try and kill him. *Eva Green as Catwoman/Selina Kyle: A thief and occasional ally to Batman. Deadshot threatens her life to try and force Batman into the open so he can kill him. After saving her life Batman and Catwoman team up to defeat Deadshot. Catwoman then tries to seduce Batman. However, Batman tells Catwoman he doesn't have time due to the assassis that are in Gotham City. She appears several other time through the movie. *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox: The CEO of Wayne Enterprises that runs the company on Bruce Wayne's behalf. Fox uses Wayne Enterprises to create weapons for Batman's war on crime. *Emma Stone as Oracle/Barbara Gordon: Barbara Gordon is the former Batgirl. Her superhero carreer was cut short when Joker shot her through the spine and crippled her. She now works as a hacker named Oracle to gathers information for Batman. She is the daughter of police commissioner, James Gordon. Assassins * Minor roles or cameos *Zac Efron as Nightwing/Dick Grayson: The first Robin. After becoming an adult Dick Grayson moves to Bludhaven an takes a new identity as the vigilante called Nightwing. Nightwing briefly shows up in the movie to help Batman fight some criminals and asks the Dark Knight if he needs help dealing with the assassins. Batman answers that he doesn't need any help and Nightwing leaves. *Steve Schirripa as Harvey Bullock: A rough around the edges but honest detective for the GCPD. *Selma Hayek as Renee Montoya: A detective for the GCPD and Bullock's partner. The following characters briefly cameo in Arkham Asylum. *Isla Fisher as Poison Ivy: An eco-terrorist that can control plants. She loves plants more than people and will kill any human that harms plants which she calls her "babies".